The Multiuniversal War
by OasisHill
Summary: After years of peace, A.P.A encounters an enemy that is otherworldly and is threatening to break the multiverse. Together, Anthony and his team must enlist the help of his other world friends to help eradicate this threat and return the world to peace


THE MULTIUNIVERSAL WAR

Chapter 1: Three Steps towards Doom

"With this final dial, the Galaxial Navigator will be complete!" said a man with crazy hair style, clutching an ethereal blue dial and smiled while the light shined on his orb goggles. "It's power, it's ready. Quick Sanko, insert it in and ready the device. My test's must commence!" the man said with a flourish as Sanko walked over, a stout mousy man with greasy hair and a limp due to an ankle infection, grabbed the tongs and placed the dial in its place, the glow spreading to the rest of the machine

"It'z ready Doctor Dial!" said Sanko and limped back to Dr Dial, his goggles staring at a circular machine with hundreds of wires and exposed power sockets, linking to the mainframe where several co-ordinates were flashing every 5 seconds. "Then it's time. Goggles on Sanko!" ordered Dr Dial and with a hand that was swelled to the size of a small balloon, Sanko flicked down the goggles on his head and Dr Dial grabbed the handle and smiled.

"3…2…1…. ACTIVATE!"

WHUMP

VRROOOOOOOOMMMMM

"… it's beautiful…" said Dr Dial and wiped a tear away; the machine was now keeping a steady, yet shimmering, Galaxial Portal stable, the latest advancement in Dimensional Travel. "No talking now, study must commence." Said Dr Dial and grabbed a recorder, cleared his throat, and hit record.

"The date is 28/02/19, time 8:57 PM: this is Dr Dial, along with my assistant Sanko, and this is Multiverse Theory experiment 1." Dr Dial turned to face the shimmering ring. "Since activation 20 seconds ago, no visual signs of disturbance. Moving to mainframe to input first set of dimensional co-ordinates." Said Dr Dial, walking to the screen and pressing the enter key.

The numbers 587-698-025 flashed on the screen for 2 seconds before zipping to the top left of the screen, where a massive rod was connected. The rod glowed red before the portal made a groaning noise and flashed red.

"Upon entering co-ordinates, disturbance has been sighted. Might get first contact soon." Said Dr Dial and a second later, the portal let out an almighty groan and spat out a figure, a young male. He was coloured red and black, with small horns and black as night hair.

"First contact. Specimen is a young male, red skin colouration, horns on head. Moving to attempt language." Dr Dial knelt beside the boy and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, shaking it softly. "Little boy, can you hear me?"

The Doc did not expect what happened next.

The boy groaned and pushed the Doc back, sending him tumbling into a rack of beakers and test tubes, which crashed on him. Sanko rushed to save him but slipped and fell onto a large shard of glass, which embedded firmly into his thigh. His scream caused the boy's eyes to snap open, the crimson retina and yellow iris making him look crazy. "Will…you…silence!" his double voice sending a shiver down Dr Dial's spine as he raised his left hand.

From Dr Dial's belt, the long surgical blade floated to the boy's hand and as Sanko stared with one eye partly closed, the boy clenched his fist and sent the blade clean through Sanko's head. The cut was so clean, Dr Dial swore he didn't see the lines until they appeared and he fell to the ground. "What are you? What is your name!?" Dr Dial said, that crazy smile still plastered as the boy trained the blade on him and smiled, showing spikey teeth.

"My name… is Kohsas, and I am the Multiverse God!"

With that he sent the blade home…

A few minutes later, a young couple was sitting outside and was just about to start kissing when the biggest fireball erupted behind them, followed by the biggest BANG

"What was that?" shouted the man and turned to see TT INC being replaced by a black kingdom like structure and on top, Kohsas created the spirals and after the completion of the tallest spire, he stood on the balcony and remained silent.

"MY FORCES, CONVERGE AND BEGIN CLAIMING THIS FILTHY BACKWATER PLANET!" Kohsas yelled. With a moan, several black blobs began moving along the ground and enter the city.

Chapter 2: The Chaos Zombie

"There they are, down below!" said a young girl with blue and pink hair, wearing what looked like an android suit and looking through a pair of binoculars, the middle-aged man standing next to her was holding his arm out, a four claw with a long tensile rope ready to fire on his arm. "Thanks Frea. You hear that Psycho? Everyone else?" the man asked and 3 people lowered their hands, the electronic sound of a night vision camera de-activating and the young man sat cat like on the gargoyle, the girl looking through the scope of a high-powered sniper rifle, and another girl with wolf ears and tail who was clinging onto a pole for dear life.

"Anthony, Psycho, I don't like heights! Get me down?" she asked, whimpering as her foot lost it's holding for a second before scrambling back to the pole. "Now please?!"

"Don't worry Wolfy, we'll be down in a second. This B&E group has to be stopped. Speaking of which, what's their movements Survey?" the boy asked, and on the street below, another young man with two other girls were watching several camera screens, a van screaming across each one until coming to a stop outside a central bank. "They've stopped outside Crown Bank, 6 guys and one girl total." Said Survey and I nodded. "Me and Rowena will deal with them, the rest of you, block any exits and warn us if any more robbers come in as backup." I said

"Roger that Ant." Said Frea and after Rowena entered the building with a leap onto the roof Anthony landed on the wall as and met up with Rowena on the roof. "Element of surprise?" Anthony asked and when Rowena nodded they entered through the skylight and crawled onto the ceiling above the robbers, looking at the group.

"Well here we are folks, the biggest money and gold deposit this side of the pacific."

"Imagine the stuff I could buy with my cut? Oooh my mouth is getting wet just thinking about it!"

Slap

"Stuff it Rick. Right, you know the plan: me and two others will penetrate the vault. The other 3 will alert the driver when we're ready and start the loading. Remember, we're taking $700,000. Not a cent over."

With that, the groups separated and Anthony activated his steel claws, Rowena transforming her hands into her claws. "Rowena you take 4, I'll take the other 2." Anthony whsipered and leapt down quietly, crouching to all fours and sneaking up behind two of them.

"And 3… 2…1!"

WHUMP!

With a groan, the men collapsed to the floor and from the rafters, Anthony heard two more grunts and Rowena appeared, putting her thumb up. "Good job." Anthony whispered but was stopped as flashlights shone into his face, making him squint.

"What the…"

"Hand's up, Alpha scum!" said one man, his gruffly voice and click of his rifle making Anthony hold his arms as the other man walked forward and removed his mask, showing a face with white female hair, yellow slitted eyes and sharp teeth. "Do none of you care about the hero identity code? I swear, It doesn't fly anymore!" Anthony said in an annoyed voice, seeing Rowena land quietly behind and walk towards them.

"Don't care, just that an Alpha goes for hundreds on the black market. So… die if you please?" said a man but just before his finger touched the trigger, Anthony corkscrewed over them and upon landing, jumped and kicked them in the head, before Rowena jumped and pounded them both into the ground.

"Really? I had them." Said Rowena and I chuckled. "Sorry sweetie, needed some action too. Nice punch though." Anthony said, but as he moved to tie the ropes, the men started to groan as a red inky substance seeped through the floor and started to change them, their face becoming black and red with yellow, dead looking eyes and sharp teeth, their arms elongating and sharp nails dragging the ground. A loud moan echoed behind us and Rowena turned to see the others drop to the ground, reforming a second later and lumbering towards them.

"Is it me, or are they different than they were a second ago." Anthony said, as both their ears screamed and Frea started to yell. "ANTHONY, ROWENA GET OUT OF THERE! SOMEONE'S ON THE ROOF AND IS SENDING IN BLOB LIKE THINGS INSIDE! GET OUT, NOW!" Frea yelled and with a growl, I jumped high and stretched my fingers just as the glass smashed as Grappler's claw entered and stuck in the wall.

"Sweetie, grab on!" Anthony yelled and grabbed Rowena's hand and with a grunt, Anthony propelled them forward and kicked through the window, the glass shattering on the street as they jumped down and regrouped with everyone else.

"Everyone okay?" Anthony asked when a boom made them jerk their heads upwards; there, on the roof, was a young boy, his skin red and black and his crooked smile making Frea jerk. "A.P.A, you cannot stop me!" the boy screamed and disappeared just as quickly as he appeared.

"…who was that!?" Anthony asked and they all shrugged before the sound of sirens appeared streets away. "Time to go!" said Rowena and reached into her pocket, pulling out a sparkly diamond. "Teleport, Blue Lagoon." With a chime, the diamond reflected a shimmering blue lake and upon throwing it, a warbling gate shimmered into view and they all jumped in.

Just as the car screeched into view, the gate disappeared and a note fluttered to the ground and stopped in-front of an officer's car. "What on earth…?" the officer asked and grabbed the note, turning it over and reading the words.

"Be careful in there! Kind Curtesy, Animalian Protection Agency Head, Creature."

The officer sighed and grabbed his gun, before stepping out of his car. "Come on men, we have 'their' mess to clean up." He said and with a groan he entered the bank.

Chapter 3: Troubling Data

"It seems we have a new opponent, who can make devil spawn from ink." Anthony said, his hands clasped in front of him as he addressed his team in A.P.A's headquarters, in the luxurious Oasis Hill Animalian Reserve. Ever since the hard long 3 day trek through Craggily Cavern, they found the mythical Oasis and populated it with hundreds of Animalian species.

"I've managed to dig up some info: his name is Kohsas." Frea produced a tablet and flicked it, revealing a red screen with a black and red coloured boy of about 20 years old. Various videos and images showed worlds on fire, people screaming and the inky monsters Anthony and Rowena fought in the bank, slithering their way around. "He's known as a Multiverse Conqueror and according to this, he has enslaved nearly half of the universe dimensions, except…" Frea scrolled down until the tablet showed an earth that anyone would recognize instantly. "…our earth! He intends to full conquer it on the next full moon, which is in 2 weeks." Said Frea and Anthony smiled. "Thanks Frea." Frea nodded and turned off the tablet as Anthony stood up and walked to the window of the boardroom, watching a pack of wolves run across Grassy Plain.

"It hurts me to say, but I don't think we're going to stop Kohsas on our own." A resounding gasp sounded and Frea shivered as the door and two people, a woman wearing a business suit, and a young girl with blue hair and wearing a combat suit entered the board room. "Boss, Freya's found something I think you need to see…"

With a thump, she placed the small laptop on the table and after synching with the projector, she showed them several screens, and Freya took the stage. "Government Satellites showed abnormal readings across 4 locations. Dimensional energy!" Freya stared at Anthony, who clicked his fingers, and looked down to the ground.

"Could it be… could they…?"

"Impossible!"

Everyone turned to see Anthony, hands resting on his chin and staring at the table. "They're dimensions are locked, by her executive order! It makes no sense as to why she would come help." Anthony said, getting up and running out of the boardroom. "Master?" Frea called and moved to follow but Freya placed her hand on Frea's shoulder, making her stop.

"Let him go, he just needs some time alone." Freya said and Frea started sadly as she watched Anthony run out the main door, into the darkness.

A couple hours later

"Why would she! She made it painfully clear that she would not associate and cut all contact with me, why would she open the Dimensional Gate again?" Anthony said to himself, sitting in the cave he frequented and watched the moon, half shining with the bright stars and brought a hand to his face, partly transforming it into Creature's arm. "**Maybe she had reason too, or it was a mistake!**" said Creatures voice, Anthony's lips being used to voice her voice, never growing old

"But she said to talk to her… why now!" "**If you see her again, maybe ask her?**" Creature asked and with a crack of bones, Anthony's arm returned to normal and he stood up, ready to go back home.

Chapter 4: The Tomb Family Arrive/A Sticky Fight

Far away, in the middle of a crowded city square, the people were bustling about as they were looking for entertainment, food, or just hanging around. On a nearby building, Kohsas was watching and eating what looked a human's hand, blood coating his face and an evil grin on his lips. "Aww how cute. Minion's, stop their fun!" he said and continued to eat.

From behind him, the black inky spewed out of him and as it touched the ground, the inky blob creatures stirred from within, groaning loudly. "RUUUUUNNNNN!" a man yelled, and the streets, once bustling with quiet joy, were now swarming with panicked men and women, running for their lives or being devoured by the blobs.

As the chaos ensued, high above a shimmering gate appeared and from within, spat out several people, two of which had wings, land on the roof and with a whump, the gate disappeared.

"Ohhhh…. My head!" said the woman with white wings, and stood up, her dress blowing in the wind and her white hair shimmering slightly. "Blood, guys, wake up!" said the woman and ran over to help a young girl who couldn't have been more then 17 years old, the small white wings on her back. "Sugar, you okay?" she asked and the girl opened her grey eyes, looking at the woman. "Yeah mum, I'm fine.

"Night, where are we?" asked one of the three boys, a massive hulking man, as the snake like man put his western revolvers in their holsters and the third boy cancel the energy in his arms. "I don't know. Big, Lassoer, sweep the perimeter. Evil, Giva, Moon, see if Razor and Chill made it okay. Sugar, Honey, you'll be with me and Blood, stay close." Said Night, Sugar holding her hand and Blood and the third boy stood next to her. "Umm Night? We may have a problem?" said a girl with cheetah skin and Night nodded, then looked down the side of the building to see black ink. "I see it Giva, I see it everywhere." Said Night

A couple seconds later, blob creatures swarmed the building and groaned, standing in a circle around the group. "Form up, circle formation." Said Night and piled into a small circle, Night and Blood standing away and holding balls of energy in their hand. "Stick together, defend the group sis!" Night said but froze when the group heard clapping above them.

As one, they craned their necks and saw Kohsas above them, his torn cape billowing behind him and his hands clapping. "Well… well… well. If it isn't Night Tomb and co. long time since I saw you. Do you remember me? Oh wait, yes I do… it was when you drove me out, banishing me to the Shadowlands and locking me in there for eternity!" said Kohsas, Giva starting to growl but Zero placed a hand in front of her and shook his head. "Kohsas… what the flaming hell do you want?" Night asked as Kohsas landed and drew a black and red demonic sword, his eyes flashing.

"Easy question, my deluded Queen… I want Earth! More specifically, THIS Earth!" he gestured his hands towards the black substance and smiled. "In two weeks, I'll have the strength to send my forces all over the planet, placing it under MY control! And there's nothing that stupid A.P.A can do about it!" he said, laughing maniacally!

"I drove you out once Kohsas, I can do it again and this time, I'm not alone!" said Night and felt Blood powering up and with a smile, she unleashed their combined energy and ascended to the air. "Blood, everyone, deal with Kohsas's forces. I'll play with Kohsas himself!" said Night and with a cry, she unsheathed her swords and charged after Kohsas

"Alright guys, let's go!" said Blood and landed, unleashing dark energy around the building. Giva unsheathed her claws and began running and slicing the blobs into pieces, Lassoer started shooting his pistols and Big picked up and threw the blobs over the side of the building. Moon and Sugar were hiding behind their Father, who was unleashing energy blasts from the black sleeves and were being told where to shoot. "These guys are easy, not even worth a challenge!" said Evil, using her dart guns and wings as a kind of blade to stop them in their tracks and chop them into pieces. "They may not be, but they're persistent. Keep fighting!" said Blood and jumped over two ink blobs, blasted them apart, landed and kneed two more in the head. "I wonder how Night is doing?" Zero asked, grabbing a blob and throwing it to Big.

Meanwhile, down below, the creatures were moving towards the building but were constantly being slowed as Kohsas and Night traded blow after blow, the hissing growls coming from Kohsas's mouth making Night shiver but continue the fight. "Here we are again, same fight, different dimension!" said Kohsas, smiling his long toothy grin and slamming his sword into Night's, breaking her defence and making her stumble.

WHACK

Night groaned and dropped to the ground, her insides threatening to relive their contents after Kohsas slammed his boot into her stomach. As Night groaned, struggling to catch her breath and stop herself from chucking up, she felt the hot tip of the demonic sword touching her throat and looked up with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong Night, you seem to have grown weak?" Kohsas dug the point of the sword tip in Night' throat, a small drop of blood dripping onto the blade and causing the blade to show up a red tinge. "And now that my blade has tasted your blood, it wants more." He said, moving the blade away and holding it horizontally behind him. "Any last words?"

"Yeah… Sic em!"

Night smiled as two cries came from above and Razorwing and Chilly landed, the harmonic cry causing the blobs and Kohsas to cover their ears. While Razorwing cried, Chilly darted forward, clinking like ice on a frozen lake, jumped behind and sunk her teeth into Kohsas's leg, the freezing cold bite burning his skin and spreading to his chest.

"GET OFF ME YOU MUTT!" Kohsas screamed and swatted at Chilly but received a face of blue/purple flames from Razorwing because of that. Just then the Frost Pup's ear's perked as she heard a whistle and bolted away, only for Night to dash at Kohsas and slash him across the chest, sheathing her blade and turning a sharp 180 and slamming onto the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kohsas screamed, clutching the large gash and staring at Night, who walked in front of him. "You know me well…"

SHING.

A gasp escaped from Kohsas's mouth as Night pointed the Damascus Steel Sister Angel Sword straight between his eyes.

"…What do you think I'm going to ask next?" she asked, Kohsas gulped, the blade dropping on the ground

High above, the blobs were closing in on the rest of the group, their sticky hands reaching out. "Stay away!" yelled Moon, the rest of them blocking their path to Blood, who had passed out due to her energy level and, seconds away from the ink touching the girl's face, a warbling whistle sounded and made them jerk their heads.

"Move out… we've lost this time!" said Kohsas as he ascended and flew away, bringing the monsters with him, but leaving the inky residue as Night ascended after him and landed on the roof, watching them run.

"Night! Thank the heaven's you're okay!" said the Father, hugging Night tightly, Sugar and Moon coming in to the hug as well. "Don't worry about me. I'm just glad you're okay Tony, Sugar, and Moon." They all smiled and looked at the sky, the moon still high in the sky. "But for now, there's someone I need to speak with… whom I haven't seen in a looooooooong time!" said Night, her eyes starting to glow.

Chapter 5: Ava and Angel The Wolf Warrior and Family/Alpha Blob

In the middle of a forest clearing, the Horned Owl fluttered down and pecked at the ground, trying to search for food when suddenly, it leapt back into the air, hooting in fear as a warbling gate appeared and from within, it spat out 5 white wolves and 2 young girls, one in robes with a large sword and shield, the other dressed in a black lycra suit. The group groaned and whined, as the portal disappeared.

"Mmm… Alvina, are you okay? Everyone else?" asked the robed girl, her wolf ears and white tail twitching as she knelt beside one of the white wolves, who was nuzzling the rest of them. A second later, she smiled as the rest of her friends whined and got up, shaking off their lag and sitting like loyal soldiers. "Alvina, Nishka, Cathwulf, Alarick and Shiraz. Glad to see you are alright. Now where are we?"

The girl stood up and walked not even two steps before her ears twitched, making her stop. The wolves behind her whined then started to growl, as they too sensed something else was here. "Who's there, show yourself!" said the girl, drawing the sword.

"Mmmmm… my head hurts!" said another voice and the first girl bared her teeth as another girl sat up, rubbing her head and opening her bright blue eyes. "I was enjoying a nice meal when I hit my head on the table and next thing I know, I'm in some kind of field." Said the girl and suddenly froze upon hearing the growls. "You! Turn around, slowly!" said a voice and the girl turned to see 5 wolves snarling at her, and another girl pointing the largest katana she'd ever seen at her.

After she turned, she gasped as the first girl moved with striking speed and held the sword against her throat, holding onto her shoulder with another. The girl's light red eyes stared into her. "Who are you, what's your name?!" she asked, threatening to push the sword closer. "I'm Ava… who are you, weird sword wielding lunatic?" she asked, gulping as she grunted prior to being pushed on the ground, and the sword being sheathed. "Who I am, is none of your business! Now leave us alone. Sura." The wolves turned and after clicking her tongue, they began to follow when Kohsas appeared, laughing widely and the wolves plus the girl went ballistic: growling and unsheathing the sword, as well as the shield.

"WHO ARE YOU!" the girl yelled and Ava went behind a tree, looking at Kohsas. He looked like hell: scratches and a freeze burn were slowly healing and his smile was creeping Ava out. "I'm Kohsas, and I'm not in the mood. Prior to fighting with a Kortem Brunla… ('That's Hadesian for Queen B**ch!' Ava thought to herself) …quite a lot of my energy is in need of replacing. Now, Wolf Warrior…" with a flurry of flames, the demonic sword appeared in his hands and after some impressive sword hand skills, he pointed it at the girl. "..Step aside!"

"Wolf Warrior?" Ava asked herself and the girl, Wolf Warrior, shook her head and screamed, rushing forward but being blasted backwards by a Summon Circle. "Since you didn't listen, you now get to deal with one of my brutes! Wolf Warrior, Human…!" Ava eeped and ran out from behind the tree as a loud baritone groan rang out from the circle, moving the trees and causing the girls, and wolves, to brace themselves. "… I give you, an APLHA BLOB!

The first thing Ava saw was the large, dripping hand smack into the ground, followed by another hand and then, with an almighty squelching noise, the large behemoth pulled itself out of the circle and smacked it's feet onto the earth, it's yellow eyes looking for targets. A second later, it locked on to the Wolf Warrior and pawed the ground before charging with FRIGHTING speed towards her.

"LOOK OUT!" Ava yelled but did not expect what happened next: the Wolf Warrior dodged out of the way and used the ground as a spring board to LEAP over the creature, send the sword into it's shoulder blade and land perched ln the ground, the wolf pack staying behind, waiting for orders. The Alpha Blob roared and stopped before slamming into the trees, struggling to pull the blade out.

"Have fun you guy's, I'm going home to conserve my strength. I'm too tired!" said Kohsas and used the last bit of his strength to summon another teleport circle and disappeared, while the Blob growled and turned to face the Wolf Warrior, Ava waiting for an opening.

"Wait for your cue everyone." The Wolf Warrior said and stood up, her robes blowing as the wind started to pick up…. And then, the Wolf Warrior smiled.

"NOW!"

The Blob bellowed and charged forward but did not notice the pack dart forward and latch onto the feet and hands of the Blob, then as one they dragged the Blob to the ground and with a sudden roar, The Wolf Warrior watched as Ava burst forward, her black and white skin and animalistic features stretched into a roar and slashed through the blob, coming out the other side covered in the sticky stuff and it cried a dying cry and started to vanish into the ground. "Those wolves are one smart pack!" Ava said quietly and a second later, a teleport circle appeared and Kohsas rea-appeared, looking at the indentation of where the Behemoth was lying and groaned, slapping his hand on his face.

"Argh, I can't be even… This isn't over yet." Said Kohsas and disappeared as the wolves filed back in line and sat next to the Wolf Warrior, who proceeded to look Ava over, after the fur and claws reverted into her skin. "You are very extraordinary…" Ava yelped, and bolted for the tree where her clothes were lying discarded, hastily adding the bra and undergarments then bolting back to the Wolf Warrior, who started walking around her, staring her up and down like an art piece.

"Who was that?" the Wolf Warrior asked, her long nails trailing down Ava's back and making her jump but before she could stare, a sudden flare flew up from deep within the clearing. "Follow me!" said Ava, grabbing the rest of her clothes and running in the direction of the flare, the Wolf Warrior and her wolves following after her.

Chapter 6: The Arca-Nine Squad/Team Paranormal Arrive/ A Smokey Rescue

"That was one of my best Behemoth's, and that Animal destroyed it without a second thought. ARRGH, I need to calm…" said Kohsas, floating down a block of apartment buildings and after eyeing a certain one, he smiled. "…And what better way to calm, then watch some chaos!" he said, and clenched a fist towards the building.

Inside the dark building, the power box began to glow orange and with a fwoom, angry yellow and orange flames licked into the lines and began making their way into the rest of the floors. A couple floors later, a young boy who was sleeping peacefully suddenly bolted upright and screamed as red hot flames made him cower on his bed.

A couple minutes later, the raging inferno and panicked screams made Kohsas outside cackle, his tongue lolling out his head. "This time, nothing's making me angry!" Kohsas yelled.

A few kilometres away

The backyard of a suburban home was suddenly lit like a Christmas tree as two warbling portals appeared and from within, spat 2 groups onto the ground, smacking into the wooden benches and metal poles.

"Oooh… is everyone okay?" Two voices asked and a gasp made them jump up, alerting the security spotlights to flare on, as well as a dog start barking.

"Eliza?"

"Claire?

"What are you doing here?"

"I could you the same question?"

They were about to continue, were it not for a person suddenly stepping in and holding 2 hands to shush. "Girls, maybe we can continue this conversation somewhere else?" he asked, pointing a finger to the rapidly approaching, very angry man and crazily barking hound.

A second of silence, and then sudden scrambling to find a hiding place: several boys ran into the bushes, a couple girls ran on the roof of the cubby house and laid down and the remaining scrambled on the roof just as the screen door slammed open and the bright flash of flashlight made the boys cover their eyes. Quick as a flash, one of the men pointed his back to the light and with a small grunt, his body elongated and changed colour, becoming a garden feature large enough for the others to hide in front of it.

A batted silence settled, no-one dared to breathe a word, with the light and now prowling dog and then…

AAA-CHOOO

You could hear the pin drop

"COME ON OUT!" the man yelled, flashing the light towards the cubbyhouse, the girls trying to flatten themselves further but again, one of them was just about to sneeze again, but was stopped by a hand forcefully slapping on her face, silencing her

"I know you're up there, just come down." Said the man, but a second later the building up ahead started glowing red and orange, followed by a loud cackle and multiple sirens, as 5 fire engines tore up the street. "F**K this, come on Phil." The dog whined and with it's tail between it's legs it darted back inside and the man slammed the door closed and the lights switched off.

"Come on everyone, we can be amazed later, I can see people screaming and the flames are consuming the building down. Let's go!" with multiple smiles, they started running, flying or being carried toward the source of the flames and sirens.

Back at the Fire

"Too exciting!" said Kohsas, eating the bag of popcorn and flicking his fingers, making the plume the fire-fighters extinguished re-appear. "It's impossible, the fire's just too strong and we're losing water. We should bail!" said the young man and watched as the others tried to save the trapped tenants but the flames preventing them from doing so.

"Never, we keep fighting. Keep using the water!" said the Chief when suddenly, three girls with flapping wings were hovering overhead and shouted to the chief. "Need a hand?"

A minute later, several people stood behind the fire-fighters, the girl with striking blue eyes looking straight at the wall. "Phoenix, try to control the flames. Dragona, rescue as many people as you can. Tom, try to tell me where occupants are so I can direct Dragona." Two of the three flying girls moved to the building but suddenly darted back as a burning piece of building flew past them and smashed on the ground.

"Flora?" "On it!" said a girl with green skin and ran forward, holding her hands to the bitumen… a second later, large green vines erupted from the ground and started snaking their way up the walls, holding pieces of cracked or threatening to fall building like glue.

"The vines will hold, get everyone to safety Dragon!?" said Flora and Dragona was about to enter when a sudden torrent of water hit nearby. "Thanks for the help Metamorphi!" said Dragona and entered.

The heat was immense! Even if Dragona wasn't half dragon, sweat was still dripping down her head and getting in her eyes. Coupled with the black smoke, which wasn't helping much, Dragona held a hand out and started the blind man's walk, taking small meticulous steps and calling out.

"Anyone here! Hello, is anyone here!?"

No one answered but Dragona smelled three humans huddled in the closet and with a slash of her wing, the cupboard door collapsed and caused the man to hug his little girls tight.

"No no, don't be afraid. I'm here to help, here take my hand…" said Dragona, holding a clawed hand and with a little more coaxing, the man grabbed Dragona's hand and was pulled to the window, his little girls holding onto their father's arm for dear life.

"Wait, are you telling me we have to jump!" said the man, trying to squirm away but Dragona dragged him back and showed him the large pile of leaves held up by roses. "Jump onto those, they'll take you down to the ground." Said Dragona and held the girls in her arms as their dad got on the ledge and looked back at them… then jumped

Silence... then from down below...

"Drop the girls down!" said the man's voice and the girls started to cry and they were dropped gently into their dad's arms. As the roses descended they were taken by a girl wearing wolf pelts into a group of other occupants. "At this rate, the building will collapse and everyone will be trapped! What are we going to do?" the wolf pelt girl asked.

"Eliza? Wolfina? Phoenix?"

The girls turned to see Claire sitting down, Clair and the others waiting for their orders. "Help Dragona, this building's coming apart! Tenryuu, Tatsuta help Flora with getting the rest of the occupants down. Phaser, Nightshade." The two new girls looked at Claire who opened her eyes. "Keep the building stable as long as you can! Everyone got their orders?"

They all nodded.

"Then… GO!"

It was like a team in an Olympic event: Eliza, Phoenix and Wolfina entered the building, and began searching the rest of the building. When they found someone, they called Dragona, Tenryuu, Tatsuta or Flora to collect them, and fly them down to the group, then re-join the action. Several minutes (and nearly 30 occupant rescues later) the building was successfully evacuated.

"Well done everyone!" said Eliza and moved to high-five Wolfina but stopped when Tom moved forward. "Count your numbers!"

A split second later, a young girl shouted. "Oh my God… IZZY!"

A scream and they all looked up to see a young girl, not even 4 or 5 years old, waving out of the top window and screaming before a bang and angry flames licked the frame, causing her to cough and run back inside. "No one can enter, and my vines have stopped holding the building up! What will we do!" asked Flora when suddenly, a girl dressed in a black and white superheroine suit stepped up. She took one look of the building and started walking toward it.

"What are you doing? Get back here!" Claire cried, moving to stop her but Eliza moved her arm to block her path. "Just watch…" she said.

A second later, Nightshade bled into the shadows caused by the remaining flames and ascended up with quick speed, entering the penthouse level and fading back to solid. "Izzy, where are you darling?" Nightshade asked, hearing the cries of Izzy somewhere inside the master bedroom. "Stay there Izzy, I'm knocking the door down!" said Nightshade and counted to three before slamming her foot into the door and blowing it across the room, lodging into the wall and causing Izzy to scream.

"Don't be scared sweetie, I'm here to take you to your mother. Just grab my hand." Nightshade extended her hand but as Izzy reached out, something whizzed past and blew the floors supports, causing Nightshade to fall but in just the nick of time, she held on. Her grip loosened on the jagged piece of floor that remained and with a cry, Nightshade looked down to see every single floor had been removed and were re-positioned to sharp stakes in the floor… basically, a wooden death trap!

"Izzy, role reversal: you have to help me up, so I can get us out of here!" said Nightshade and tried to claw her way up but touched a hot wood piece and yelped, now holding on with one hand.

"Izzy, please?" Nightshade gasped, her fingers losing their grip, when suddenly, Nightshade felt small fingers being snaked on her hand and forearm. Then, slowly but surely, Nightshade felt herself being pulled up and when she was up a certain distance, she reached a hand out and pulled herself up, locking her feet into the wood and crawling on the floor boards and sitting on the ground, huffing and puffing.

"Are you okay miss?" Izzy asked, holding her bunny tight to her chest and Nightshade smiled, patting Izzy on the head. "I'm okay now, thanks kid. Now, let's get out of here."

Down below, the onlookers were watching when the building caved in and settled on the ground in a large heap. 'Nightshade…?' Claire thought, the mother on the other hand… "IZZY!" she darted forward, fighting off the people holding her back and began digging through the warm wood, not caring about the welts or burns she was getting.

After half an hour, she started sobbing and held her face in her hands, when suddenly, the shadows began bending and Nightshade appeared, Izzy clamped tightly in her arms and with a smile, they knelt down and Nightshade placed Izzy on the ground, wobbling but regaining her balance a second later.

"Excuse me miss, there's someone who wants a hug from you?" Nightshade said and the mother turned… and began to cry. "Mommy!" "Izzy! Oh thank god, my baby!" they rushed at each other and hugged each other tightly, Nightshade walking back to the others.

"Someone deliberately broke the floor… whoever it was, they wanted me to die!" said Nightshade and Claire hummed before a shimmering portal appeared. "Hmmm, maybe we can ask whoever is on the other side of that." Claire said and with a nod, everyone entered and the portal disappeared.

A few seconds later, they exited the portal and were astounded by the shimmering blue lagoon and large black building in the middle of the lagoon, with a young boy and two other groups: One Claire recognised, and the other, no idea, but the boy walked towards them and bowed. "Arca-Nine Squad, Team Paranormal, I'm Anthony." Small gasps and shocked looks etched onto the faces of all the people and Anthony gestured around him. "And welcome to A.P.A, the headquarters of Oasis Hill!" he said.

Chapter 6: Mega Reunion/ The Breakdown

"Hey Claire, Eliza, long time no see?" Night said, after giving a hug the two girls and walked with them up to A.P.A's board room, the Wolf Warrior (whose name turned out be Angel), Ava and her wolves walking in-front of them. "Long time indeed, the last time you joined forces was so long ago…" said Eliza and once the board room doors opened, they all took their seats and Frea took the stage.

"Hello everyone, as you may know, I'm Anthony's Personal AI Frea Asuno. Here's the scope…" the screen behind her flashed to life with algorithms, charts and the full moon, along with Kohsas.

"… In two weeks this man, Kohsas, will be attempting to take over our world by the next full moon. With this power at his disposal and by my calculations, he'll be finishing his takeover at Oasis Hill at the next Full Moon, two weeks from now." Said Frea, showing the graphs and red lines stopping at A.P.A headquarters.

"So what does this mean?" said Angel and her wolves pawed the ground. "It means, Oasis Hill is our last stand, but maybe it doesn't have to be?" Anthony said and Grappler looked at him. "What do you mean?" Grappler said and Anthony stood next to Frea. "Angel, Ava, you said you landed in a remote forest right?" said Anthony and grabbed a flasher. "Yes Mister Anthony, right around those trees if I recall." Said Angel, pointing a finger to the clearing where they fought the Behemoth. "And Night, you fought Kohsas in a town square right?" Anthony asked, moving the pointer into the city.

"Yes, right there! I recognise the shape anywhere!" said Night and pointed to the building where they fought Kohsas and Eliza stood up, walked to the map and pointed to the outlying suburbs. "And we were here. Phoenix noted the small café a block away from the burning complex." Said Eliza and Anthony moved the pointer and clicked a button

Suddenly white lines appeared and pointed upwards. "These areas are relatively close by, and so, If I triangulate them…" Anthony pressed a button and the lines moved into a triangle, the point showing a grey area in the map. "What was there?"

"Time Turner Incorporated, but it burned down in a freak…"

Silence… then Psycho and Evil broke the silence.

"You don't think…" "That's Kohsas's…" "BASE OF OPERATIONS!?" they finished and Anthony placed the remote on the long table. "Yes I think so." "So what's the plan?"

"We find out if it's true and scope out the castle, hopefully we can stop him before we risk hundreds of lives!" I said, stabbing a finger at the screen and Night nodding. "I agree with Anthony, if we can stop him at his house, we can save untold lives. I'll help you fight, who else will?" said Night and Eliza stepped up, as did Ava." I'll join you."

"As will I!"

"Awesome! Then this is how it will go down…"

Chapter 7: Fighting on Home Turf

"All green here, what about you guys?" Survey asked, Psycho using the night-vision scope built into her rifle to see Anthony, Night and Eliza walking into Kohsas's main garden. "Alright, we've breached the foyer, try and find a door." Said Anthony via the comlink and Claire nodded, looking at the door and her eyes glowing. A second later Claire held a finger to her ear.

"Anthony, Claire here. The front door is fortified, any entry will set off an alarm. There is a back door at the far end of the castle, but it's quite a long walk. Think you can handle it?" Claire asked and saw Anthony nod before disconnecting her comlink. "Hope they are okay?" Claire asked and Tom rubbed her shoulder. "I'm sure they'll be fine sweetie."

Indeed they were okay, Creature, Night and Eliza were almost approaching the back and saw the cellar door. Creature growled suddenly and held out a pawed hand, making Night and Eliza stop. "Creature, what's wrong?" "**We have company!**" said Creature and ducked against the wall as two Flame Blobs walked out and split, walking toward the edge of the castle and turning. "**They must be doing their rounds. We have a few seconds, come on!**" said Creature, holding the door open and Night flew in, followed by Eliza. Creature checked they weren't followed before jumping in and closing the door quietly.

"Alright H.O.U.S.E, we're in, can you download a map of the castle?" Night asked her AI computer. "Sorry Ma'am, but as the castle doesn't exist, I'm afraid I can't download a map." Said H.O.U.S.E, but suddenly Frea came in on Anthony's comlink. "Master, here's a general overview. Currently you're in the basement, where there is a massive energy signature." "**Thanks Frea. Warn us if any Blobs make their way back?**" said Creature and an electronic bleep was Creature's answer and the com disconnected.

"**Okay… Frea scanned the energy signature and it seems to resonate strongly in this area.**" Creature said jabbing a claw at a circle highlighted in green. "**We follow this trail, we find his energy.**" Creature said, closing the map and walking to the wall. As they drew closer and closer, Night could see an ethereal glow, similar to the portal she got spat out of, just down the hall. "Eliza… scan down there, I see something?" said Night quietly and Eliza nodded, getting behind what looked like a turbine and pulled out a scanner, activating it and pointing it around the corner. "Night, Creature, the scanner's picking three figures; one with a heartbeat and two with none. I think it's Kohsas and his blobs." Eliza said quietly and Creature hissed. "**Wait here!**"

"CREATURE! WAIT!"

Too late.

Creature snarled and darted around the corner, slicing the two blobs into halves and pounced, intending to do the same but was blasted by a dark energy wave into towers of machinery. "Really…? You thought it was going to be THAT easy to sneak on me?" Kohsas said as Night and Eliza ran to Creature and dug her out, checking her injuries as Kohsas stood up and turned, his forked tongue poking out of his wide smile. "My scouts picked all of you up the second you breached the entry-hall, including the idiots in the hills and trees. Now then, welcome to the grand party!" said Kohsas and presented a small remote, pressing a big red button.

WHIRRR

With a clanking of gears and a thud, the top of the ground disappeared and the portal, Kohsas, Anthony (Creature turned back after getting hit), Night and Eliza were now in the back garden, where suddenly their comlink's started blowing up.

"GUY'S WE WERE WRONG! HE'S ACCELERATING THE ENERGY WITH THE PORTAL; BY TOMORROW MORNING, THE EARTH WILL BE HIS!" Screamed Frea and Anthony skittered back as the foul red liquid started oozing faster towards the portal of Oasis Hill.

"Guy's stop it however you can! It cannot enter Oasis Hill!" Anthony said, standing up and extending the suit's claws. "Roger that Anthony." Said Psycho Diamond and a second later they heard the sounds of magic, grapple claws and wings disappear into the forest.

"You think your friends will stop this?" Kohsas pointed to the ooze and started to laugh. "IN YOUR DREAMS! In less than two hours, this whole world will be MINE! And no one, not even your pathetic group of friends, can stop this!"

Kohsas started cackling, and in-between gasps for breath, Night and Eliza whispered.

"You distract him, I'll destroy the portal."

"Roger."

As quietly as she could, Eliza started to sneak away, via the shadows, and Night cleared her throat. "Kohsas, why would you do this? All for revenge?" or is if for some other motive?" she asked, the balls of energy crackling in her hands and Kohsas chuckled, spawning a black and red sword and holding it in his hands.

"Motive? MOTIVE? You're asking me my motive after you banished me to the Shadowlands! HA HA, THAT'S RICH, COMING FROM THE SO-CALLED QUEEN!" Kohsas screamed, his grin turning into a devilish frown and with a boom, Kohsas swung the blade and slammed onto Night's twin Angel Swords, sparks flying.

"THIS IS MY MOTIVE!"

Chapter 8: The Fight Part 1; Night VS Kohsas

"COME ON, WHERE'S THE SPIRIT YOU HAD WHEN YOU BANISHED ME!" Kohsas screamed, his mouth spitting sparks and Night used her wings to flap underneath and start twirling the swords. "I've changed, but you've remained roughly the same, haven't you…" said Night and Kohsas snarled, baring his teeth and slashing left and right, Night dodging with a smug grin on her face… which apparently Kohsas hated.

"WIPE THAT SMUG EATING GRIN OFF YOUR F**KING FACE!"

SHWING

Night's face was like an open fish… Kohsas had sliced her, deep, in the mid-section but not enough to cut her in-half. She staggered back, blood pooling onto her legs and looked up at Kohsas, who was licking his blade, the red tinge melding into the steel. "Damn… not enough. Oh well…" with another burst of speed Kohsas bolted forward and skidded to a halt, drawing the sword as high as he could. "Maybe I can fix that!" he said and with a yell he swung the sword down.

CLANG

"What?!"

Night had mustered the strength to block the power strike, but her arm buckled. "That's Impossible!" Kohsas yelled and retreated, seeing Night stand up. "I… I may be hurting like hell…" said Night, hissing in pain as the cut reduced from pooling to dripping now but holding the blade out in front of her, the blade beginning to glow with energy. "…but I still have enough residual strength to do this!"

With a flash of her eyes, Night darted forward with blitzing speed and sliced the sword clean through Kohsas, landing just behind him and sheathing the sword… or so she thought.

The small chuckle Kohsas emitted made Night's eyes widened and she snapped her head back to see him turn and the cut gone. "Foolish Queen!" Kohsas said and lifted a hand up, brining Night to his face. "Even though that hurt, my energy is high enough that I can't be killed on the first try." He said, flicking his hand away and sending Night flying, landing a second later on the grass.

"NIGHT!" Eliza yelled, running from where she appeared from using the shadows and held Night's hand, her wheezing and coughing causing the cut to bleed more. "Try to be strong, I'll call Blood and have her take you back. I'll deal with the Demon S**t!" she said, standing up, pulling out two gauntlets and strapping them to her wrists, then facing Kohsas whose smile had returned and drew the sword again, the red tinge glowing eerily in the dark sky.

"You next huh? Your friend didn't last long, so how do you think you'll fair against me?" Kohsas asked, chuckling. Eliza didn't answer, instead flicking her wrist down; like they were on a spring, the gauntlets sprung bony like knuckles and formed on her fingers ash she put her fists up. "Ooo the quiet type! They don't get far, when fighting me!" Kohsas said and readied himself.

Chapter 9: The Fight Part 2; Eliza VS Kohsas

"Come on then!" Kohsas said, rushing forward and beginning to slash, but Eliza was moving like she was training in a martial arts dojo, light on her feet and dodging every attack. Every once in a while, Eliza would throw an attack in, then get right back into dodging and slowly but surely, she saw Kohsas was getting mad. "Stop…moving…you…RABBIT!" he yelled, his attacks getting more and more ferocious with every swing, but Eliza remained silent and continued to dodge.

Finally, Kohsas couldn't take anymore. He screamed, while beginning to glow dark red and Eliza smiled, flicking her wrists down fully to activate the three long and sharp claws. 'I've been waiting for this…' she thought.

Kohsas, let loose

Left, right, up, down, vertical, horizontal. Eliza was struggling to manage but holding on as she blocked, parred or dodge Kohsas's feral attacks, his face now turned into a demonic ugly thing, with horns and completely red eyes. His tongue was now poking out of his mouth and his lips were gone, showing only the teeth. It looked like hell had spat him out for being too terrifying.

"DIE YOU PATHETIC VAMPIRE!" Kohsas yelled in a warped, demonic voice but groaned shortly after as Eliza slashed him across his face, going back a safe distance shortly after. Kohsas was stock still, the black blood dripping off his face for a second before the cut disappeared and with a crack, his head bent to look at Eliza, which made her jump.

A second later…

KKKAAAAA-BBBBBOOOOOOOOMMMMM

"What was that?" Bryce and Tianna asked, as they kept the defence shield strong against Kohsas's ooze. "Don't know, now keep focusing; we can't let this stuff enter Oasis Hill!" said Clairvoyant and the twins nodded, turning back to the shield and trying to hold the ooze back

Meanwhile, back at Kohsas's Castle, Eliza was lying on the ground after being slammed against the castle wall by a blast from Kohsas's sword. Groaning, Eliza looked up through blurry eyes and saw Kohsas standing over her, his demonic appearance almost terrifying against the now larger luminescent glow of the sword. "It's funny, I thought you'd last longer. What a disappointment…" Kohsas said and held the sword blade down, almost touching Eliza's back. Eliza blinked then opened her eyes, which exploded with a red colour, blowing Kohsas back. "What on earth?" Kohsas grumbled then chuckled at the sight of Eliza.

It was like she had makeup on for a monster role in a thriller movie; her face was now a pale grey, her mouth and eyes black and large fangs pointing out. She was floating, bonelike wings flapping gently in place, with large claws on the ends of her hands and a red dress with a turned-up colour adorning her front, with her bottom sprouting only a small dress. "Ooh, this just got interesting." Said Kohsas, sheathing the blade and getting into a fighting stance, his hands hooked like meat claws. "You and me, Vampire, let's go!"

Chapter 9 PT2: The Fight; Vampire Queen Eliza VS Demonic Kohsas

The air was silent, tension's running high, each opponent daring each other to make the first move… and someone did.

Eliza roared, flying forward and slashing with her claws, Kohsas either dodging or taking the hits and delivering some of his own too, causing the both of them to bleed from the cuts. Suddenly, scratches turned to punches, each monster now having welts and bruises from the force of the punches until they both punched at the same time, causing them both to be blasted a little ways away but this did not stop them.

Eliza growled, summoning magic on her hands and lobbing black balls at Kohsas, who started lobbing purple balls in turn. If the balls didn't hit their targets, the destroyed whatever was around them but this didn't faze Kohsas, his anger now focused on one thing. Kohsas lobbed a ball but Eliza grabbed it, spun, then sent it back hitting Kohsas square in the chest and making him collapse to the ground. As he tried to catch his breath, Eliza stood over him and growled. "You've beaten me, I give up, you win!" Kohsas said, Eliza summoning a bat dagger and holding it above Kohsas's neck… but what Eliza failed to realize was Kohsas's smile.

"Sorry did I say you've won? I meant, I've won!"

SQUELCH

Eliza roared and started to flail violently, trying to shake the thing that just bit her neck. Amidst her struggle's, Kohsas chuckled then vanished. Eliza gasped when she felt the real Kohsas still dug deep into her arterial vein, she had been fighting a clone this whole time.

"Please… do thruggle!" said Kohsas with a mouthful of flesh, his words sounding like they were coated in spit. "It maketh me very happy!" he said, beginning to suck Eliza dry. This caused Eliza to scream, her colour turning from pale grey to black and with a yell, she dug her claws into Kohsas's head and flung him off, ripping his teeth out of her neck and causing the squirting blood to escape. "Hehehe, that was yum." He said, after landing and wiped his lips, smacking them for good measure. "Hmm… O negative! Not as yummy as AB positive, but still nourishing." Said Kohsas and walked over to Eliza, who had reverted back and was trying to stem the blood flow, but a kick from Kohsas made her lay on the ground, and a boot made her struggle to breath. "I honour your resolve, thinking you could beat a Demon!" Kohsas said, his hand pulling Eliza's head and making her eyes meet his. "You might be a challenge!" he said, opening his mouth to devour more, but…

BANG!

"AAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Kohsas suddenly screamed and dropped Eliza to the floor, clutching his head as immense pain seared through it like someone had stuck a hot knife straight through his skull. "WHAT THE HELL!?" he yelled, turning and snarling as he saw the last person he expected to see. "I thought it was you?!" he said.

"It's me you want Black, leave these people alone!" Anthony said, dropping the power cable and standing his ground as the portal closed behind him, the ooze suddenly stopping and falling to the ground, quietly squelching. "I figured it out: Dr Dial's multiverse portal brought you here, but you reverse engineered it to give you the strength to control your Ooze from far away… but you can't control it from in a castle? That's why you re-reversed it again, using it's moon crystal power source to make you and the ooze stronger! You've been nothing but a parasite this whole time…" the sounds of cracking bones and tearing muscles later and Creature stood before Kohsas, her snarling causing Kohsas to smile. "**And like a parasite, I will squash you underfoot!**" Creature said, before howling at the sky.

Chapter 10: The Fight Part 3: Creature VS Kohsas.

"Finally, the Animalian herself." Kohsas said, dropping his hands and summoning his sword, which was now casting shadows from the bright glow. "All this fodder has been weak, and now I'm presented with the main course! Did you think I wouldn't get excited?" Kohsas asked and Creature looked past him at Eliza, who was still trying to stop the flow of blood from her bite wound. "**Frea's already been called, Team A's on their way. Just hang on okay?**" Creature asked, seeing Eliza nod then turned her attention back to Kohsas. "**Of course I wouldn't forget about a Multi-universal Demon! You'll make for quite an interesting hunt!**" Creature said, extending her claws and Kohsas twisting the sword.

"Your move, dog!" he said

Big mistake!

Creature bolted forward and before she hit Kohsas, she changed direction and began zipping around him, faster than Kohsas could comprehend. "How the hell is she this fast?" Kohsas said to himself before crying in agony, feeling sharp claws tear his clothes and leave deep gashes in his back, the thing responsible vaulting over and landing on all fours, claws coated red. "**I've been watching you fight, and I know the times of your attacks! You can't win!**" Creature chuckled, lifting a claw up and licking it, enjoying the sweet taste of blood. "**Mmmmm yummy!**" she taunted.

"You dare mock a demon! YOU DARE MOCK ME!" Kohsas snarled, placing the sword to his side and rushing forward, Creature just sitting there, hunched like a predator watching her prey. With a cry, Kohsas dragged the sword up and slashed his sword in an arc, sending an energy blast headed straight for her.

Instead of connecting, Creature smiled a pointy grin and jumped into the air, then twisted her body until she was pointing her legs down and her upper torso bent. Kohsas chuckled, a little amused at her antics, but soon his mouth dropped as the arc blast went past Creature, the bending a way to dodge it and not get hit. Creature chuckled, then twisted in the air again before her right hand straight down Kohsas's front, leaving a long and deep gash… which exploded with blood.

"AAAARGH, YOU LITTLE MUTT! HOW DARE YOU!" Kohsas screamed, hurling other expletives and slurs. "**When I see an opening, I take it. Your just blind to see my attacks!**" said Creature, licking some more blood off her fingers then flicking the rest away.

"ENOUGH GAMES! THIS ENDS NOW!" said Kohsas and began to concentrate: his body began to elongate, as well as his arms and legs until his long claws reached to just above his kneecap. On his back, two wings sprouted and flared themselves, while a long snake tail escaped from his behind and lashed the air a couple times before settling. His feet also become cloven and large horns appeared on his head. "NOW TRY TO LAND A HIT ON ME!" he yelled and sent a blast of energy at Creature, who seemed to just smile.

BBOOOOOOOMMMMM

"YES! WHO'S THE KING NOW!?" Kohsas yelled, staring in to the smoke, expecting to see a body but his smile disappeared when the smoke cleared and there was no one there. "**You know, the thing about disappearing acts…?**" Kohsas gasped as he felt Creature behind him, happily growling. "**The person who disappears always come back!**"

With a growl, Creature vaulted on Kohsas's shoulder and sliced down his front, then crouched after landing and kicked him in the stomach, causing him to groan but as he knelt, Creature grabbed his head, kneed him then tossed him clear across the ground.

"**STRIKE!**" Creature said, holding a thumb up as Kohsas destroyed 10 tree's and came to a rest in the divet he dug. "**Give up yet, I'm not even…**"

WHUMP

The next thing Creature knew, she was nestled in a hole of a tree, groaning and holding her head. "**What was…**?"

Creature didn't finish her sentence. Kohsas was suddenly in her face and started punching her body repeatedly, his screams getting higher and higher in volume and the punches getting faster and faster in speed. "DIE…DIE….DDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!" Kohsas screamed, the punches starting to slow and with one final punch, Kohsas breathed heavily and backed off, seeing Creature's broken, bloodied and slightly disfigured body, her face contorted to a small scream… but with no sound.

"Animalian Scum!" Kohsas growled, spitting next to her and walking away. As soon as he reached the de-activated portal however, a massive bang caused Kohsas to shield his eyes, then his ears as an earth shattering roar exploded from where Creature's body lay a couple seconds ago. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Kohsas yelled while the roar continued to sound, making Frea who was still helping the others stop the slow advance of the ooze, froze and turned in the direction of the sound. "Oh no… I know that sound!" she said.

Out of the light, Kohsas saw the angriest thing he'd ever seen: a snarling animal with all white fur, black hands, long claws, female features and piercing red eyes. Its feet pounded on the ground, still growling, and its claws extended longer, making Kohsas eyes dilate in fear.

From within the trees, Frea and Psycho Diamond looked and saw the growling thing, and paled. "Creature must be angrier than I thought, because isn't that…" "Yeah, it is…"

"Kana… Otherwise known, as Primal!"

Kana roared loudly.

Chapter 11: The Fight PT3: Primal VS Demon Kohsas

"Well… this is new?" Kohsas said, Kana prowling back and forth, her red eyes staring at Kohsas with a hatred that seemed like she was ready for blood. "What, not talking? Oh well… the less talking the better." Said Kohsas and ran forward to attack but after 12 misses, he was breathing heavily, while Kana simply brushed off fake wind on her shoulder, then crouched down… and before Kohsas blinked, she was gone. "What the…"

SLASH

Kohsas coughed up blood as 5 quick claws struck his back, causing him to fall down… or would have, had Kana not disappeared again, and Kohsas falling on his side, now with another 5 fresh claw marks on his chest.

The pain was unbearable, blinding, and making Kohsas seeing bright lights as he tried to fight the pain, while Kana prowled up to him, her footfalls silent and sat down, looking at the demon. "What…what are you?" Kohsas asked, but received a hiss from Kana and she extended her claws, intending to finish the job.

She arched her arm back, but Kohsas was ready: While Kana was sitting, he had grabbed some loose dirt and was feigning being frightened… as soon as Kana swung her arm down, Kohsas tossed the dirt and rolled away, causing Kana to shriek and caused the dirt to crack. Kana continued to shriek and cry, rubbing her eyes to try to remove the dirt, but was forced to stop as Kohsas let loose a barrage of attacks, Kana growling and crying until she was sent tumbling after a roundhouse kick and huffed and puffed, trying to crawl away. "You're a fool, Primal… trying to fight against a Multiverse Conqueror! Fool!" said Kohsas, repeatedly kicking Kana in the stomach and causing her to roll face down next to a small little pond. "Now then… prepare to die, as will all of your pathetic race!"

Kohsas raised his foot and prepared to kick Kana in the face but a growl made him hesitate… and scream afterwards. While preparing to kick, Kana had cleaned her eyes with the water and slashed Kohsas right in the face, twirling around and pointing her back at Kohsas, before springing up and snarling. "You… cheeky…little… B***H!" Kohsas yelled but apparently, Kana wasn't done.

For the next hour, it was Kana just butchering Kohsas and making him her personal scratching post: Kohsas's face and body was covered from head to toe in bloody claw marks and was visibly losing strength, while Kana was obviously ready for more, her hands coated in blood but the red look in her eyes was still alive and kicking. "I'm not giving up… I'm finishing this, even if it kills me!" he said, using whatever strength he had left and summoning a teleport circle and vanishing.

Halfway through vanishing however, Kana snarled and darted forward, trying to slash Kohsas one more time but went straight through. Kana growled quizzically and her fur stood on end when Frea and everyone else went to their friends, to help and ask questions.

"Primal, please don't attack me when I say this." Frea asked and Kana growled deep within her gut and stared at Frea, who gulped and cleared her throat before saying. "Kana, a proximity alert sounded in Oasis Hill… I think that's where Kohsas is making his final stand!" said Frea and the speed that Kana snapped her head, Frea thought she heard her bone's crack. Then a second later, Kana was gone. 3 seconds later, the portal warble sounded and Frea smiled.

"Get him out of our home." She said, moving to help Night who, while had recovered from her injures, but was still feeling sluggish.

Chapter 12: The Final Touches.

Kana darted from the portal and dodged the fast ooze and skidded to a halt outside A.P.A headquarters, seeing the roof on the floor and Kohsas floating above, his look had changed dramatically: his skin was now scaly and a pair of tiny dragon wings was poking, as well as a little tail. His teeth were pointy and his eyes were slitted as well.

Kana snarled, her ears flattening and howled up at him, which made him look and smile. "Took you long enough." He said and floated down, landing and walking towards Kana, who was being held by ooze tentacles, making her unable to move.

"Oasis Hill… What a beautiful place." Kohsas said, walking around Kana's body. "The scenery, the wildlife and the location. Very remote and very secluded. I'll definitely love it when I take over Anthony's little project."

Kana froze…

When she was in charge, she didn't like the mention of Creature, but she hated, absolutely HATED, the mention of Anthony.

"Animalian's and Humans living together in peace, what a joke. When I'm done with this place, no human will step foot in this embarrassment." He said, chuckling madly and swatting Kana on the ground, before flying back to the top of the building and activating two balls of energy.

"And now, say goodbye to your beloved Oasis Hill!" said Kohsas and sent the energy beams straight into the sky, hitting the barrier wall. Kana screamed and struggled but the tentacles now wrapped around her arms.

Kana could only watch as the barrier began to weaken… then crack… then exploded into a million pieces.

Meanwhile back at Kohsas's castle

Night, Eliza, Claire and everyone else had finished tending to their teammates injuries, and thanks to Frea's instructions, they had placed a safety shield and secured the dimensional portal. "Well done everyone, what a team effort. Now, where's…?"

FWOOOOOM!

"What in the world is that?!" Blood yelled, seeing the red beam of light, and the massive building poking out of the tree line. "That's A.P.A! Oasis Hill's barrier is broken. Kohsas has made us vulnerable!" said Survey and every single member of Anthony's Team froze, their eyes widening.

"Grappler, shoot a line. Get us back immediately!" said Rowena, Grappler nodding and readying a four claw. "We'll help however we can." Said Night and all the teams nodded, even Angel, whose wolves started to growl. "Thank you guys. Now, take us home!" said Frea and with smoke hissing out the launcher, Grappler zipped home with the rest of the team in toe. "Alright; Zero, Sugar, Moon, Lassoer, Big Smash, Zero, Changer and Evil, stay here and watch the portal. Tenryuu, Tatsuta, Flora, Clair, Phaser and Nightshade, you stay behind as well. The rest of you, follow me. We're doing whatever we can to help." Said Night and extended her wings, flying towards the building. The remaining members of the teams nodded and followed her, while the ones who stayed behind protected the Gate.

Angel, Ava and the family of wolves, stayed behind as well, accepting their role as sentries.

Chapter 13: The Fight for Oasis Hill/Earth PT 1: Returning Home/The Plan/Dividing into Groups

When they landed Frea gasped, Psycho's mouth hung agape, Grappler frowned, Survey's hands flew to his hands and Sayori started to cry, Wolfy falling to her knees. Oasis Hill was a nightmare: the ground was red, and ooze monsters were in swarms. Trees had fallen and the usually blue sky was copper red, lighting bolts flashing across the sky. Frea gasped and moved as a herd of Cow Animalian's ran past them, nearly trampling them as a Feral Blob snarled past. "We have to stop this, before we draw too much attention to ourselves!" said Psycho and Frea nodded, a determined frown on her face.

"Right, battle plan: Psycho, Grappler, Survey; Head to Rocky Ravine and be our eyes. Sayori, Wolfy, Freya and Rowena; you're the ground force, attack any blobs that get in your way." Said Frea and they nodded but Rowena stopped her before she ran off. "What about you?" Rowena asked and Frea's eyes sparked. "I'm finding my master!"

"No you're not!" Rowena came up and grabbed Frea's arm, stopping her from running. "Let…me…go! I need to find him!" Frea yelled. "Go out there and you'll get hurt, or more or less, die! I'm not letting that happen!" said Rowena and after a few more seconds of struggling, Rowena felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Night and her friends standing behind her.

"If this little girl…" ("Hey!" said Frea and pouted) "…wants to see her master, then we'll help in any way." Said Night, the others nodding. After a few seconds of seemingly endless persuasion, Frea caved in and Rowena let go. "Okay. Now…"

"Team, divide into separate groups and join the forces. We need to help this team get their home back, even if it takes a couple broken bones. Now let's go!" said Night and with a nod, the teams ran in their separate directions, while Night and Blood stayed with Frea. "We'll get you to your Master. Just stay close to us." Said Night and Frea nodded. One by one, they ran off, Frea in the middle and worry on her mind. 'I hope he's okay?' she thought anxiously.

On A.P.A' Roof

"Thanks for informing me. Now go, help them." said Kohsas and the Blob nodded, lumbering off and he turned, Anthony having transformed back and was being held captive in the boardroom chair, with super tight ooze marks. "My scout just reported that your foolish friends have arrived and are searching for you. Idiots." Said Kohsas as all Anthony did was stare. Since transforming, he hadn't said a word since and just watched as Kohsas walked around him, his clawed hands caressing his cheeks. "What a cute face, just like a girls…" he said before grabbing Anthony's cheeks and pulling his face close to Kohsas's, his smoky breath making Anthony retch. "Shame…"

He removed his hand and walked to the edge and looked out. "Soon your friends will be dead, and this pathetic planet mine! My Blobs will find them and eradicate them." he said and brought up three Holo-Screens, showing three large groups of Blobs. "And then, I'll finish you off!" he said, his maniacal laughter rolling around.

Chapter 14: The Fight for Oasis Hill/Earth PT 2: The Ground Force pt. 1

"We have to walk in this?" Freya said, flicking her arms free of Ooze gunk that dripped from the tree branches and pooling on the trunks and ground. Freya, Sayori, Wolfy, Rowena were following Bryce and Tianna, Metamorphi, Wolfina, Claire and Tom through the Greentop Forest, or rather, Blacktop Forest, as it was black as night and incredibly hard to manoeuver "Yes, and we have to get to the Blue Lagoon to help Night if we have a chance to save your friend. Besides, according to the map, this is the fastest way." Said Tom, using his mind to project Claire's way in their heads, as to avoid injury. "Not that I don't mind, but it's… this is a perfect place to get ambushed!" said Freya and suddenly, there was a chorus of groans, making them freeze.

"Circle formation, on the double!"

"Roger!"

Quickly, they formed an outer and inner circle, Freya and co making the inner, and Claire and co forming the outer. "What did I tell you, perfect ambush point!" Freya shouted and the Feral Blobs snarled, while the normal ones groaned… the Brutes on the other hand let out a heavy rattling breath that stunk of thousand old garlic.

"Anyone got a plan?" Rowena asked, partially transforming her hands and Sayori grabbed two boulders and hovered them above her head; Wolfy bared her teeth and Freya transformed her hands too. "We fight as many as we can, taking rotations to give breaks. Outer circle will go first, while Inner will provide back up. When we want to switch, yell "Switch" then Inner will attack and vice versa." Said Tom, Bryce and Tianna hovering two clumps of stones while Metamorphi transformed his hands into a Heckler and Cock G46.

"Okay, go!"

It was like someone rang the bell…

Bryce and Tianna started lobbing the stones at the Blobs, Metamorphi let loose and Claire told them where they were, if any were hiding. Meanwhile, Freya and the others were doing all they could to assist but seemed to be getting nowhere, as more and more lumbered their way out of the trees.

"Just keep attacking, we'll weaken them soon. We have to…" said Claire and continued using her 360° vison to direct the rest of the team.

Chapter 15: The Fight for Oasis Hill/Earth PT 3: The Eyes PT 1

Meanwhile, up in the Rocky Ravine, Psycho and Survey were finished setting up their individual surveillance equipment and were now looking through the scopes and tablets to see the weird place they called home. Grappler, Spitfire, Dragona, and Eliza were by the entrance of a nearby cave, helping Grappler reel in the long tensile wire he used to get this far. "Remind me, what are 'eyes' again?" Spitfire asked, the whirring of the launcher the only noise in the silence.

"Eyes mean we look for any Blobs that make their way towards the ground team and Night, Blood and Frea." Said Psycho and twisted a dial on her scope, zooming in. "Kinda like spies." Survey said and used two fingers to zoom in too. "Spies. Bah, their idiotic… assaults are more my thing." Said Spitfire, fire appearing on her hand and Grappler chuckled, still reeling in the wire.

"These two are the best at what they do! Psycho can shoot the shell of a bullet from the glass window of A.P.A's highest window from past this mountain… and then some. And Survey, has some of the best software and camera equipment this side of the globe!" said Grappler, the both of them feeling their cheeks tinge red slightly, but they shrugged it off and got back to work.

"Uh oh, we have flying Blobs coming in, 12 o'clock." Said Psycho, flicking off the safety and Survey extending the display. In the distance, the flock of flying Blobs was rapidly approaching them, followed by a massive Blob. "Small children as well as a Big Daddy! Get into attack positions!" said Psycho, picking up her rifle and pointing it at one of the small Blobs. "Once I fire, that's the signal for the rest of you to start unleashing hell." Said Psycho, lining up her shot, and took a deep breath… she pulled the trigger.

BANG!

KRAW

"FIRE!" Psycho yelled and with a fwoosh of wings, Spitfire and Dragona flash past and began unleashing fiery reign upon the Blobs, Dragona breathing it while Spitfire tossed it. On the ground, Survey grabbed his small pistol (with incredible accuracy) and started firing, taking out 2 of the blobs wings and aiming at their heads. Grappler, having finally wound the wire, started firing claws, exploding when they got to close.

"Hey Psycho?"

"What?"

"I bet you 100 burgers, you don't get to zero from 500 quicker?"

"A challenge? Alright Grappler you on! Starting from 500 right?"

"Yep, alright… ready… set… GO!"

And so the challenge began. Grappler taking the smalls on the left and Psycho taking the ones on the right.

"5 at once, what about you?" Psycho said but Grappler smiled. "6 my friend." Grappler said, while Survey sighed and chuckled.

Meanwhile, in the sky above, Spitfire and Dragona were doing their own little competition, shooting down as many as they could. All of them were doing a great job until Psycho saw the Big Daddy hovering. "Guy's look, the small ones are attacking."

"Yeah so, they burst like balloons and it's very enjoyable." Said Dragona and Spitfire laughed, before lobbing another fireball at a flying Blob and causing it to explode. "It's so amusing... wait, what's the Big Daddy doing?" Spitfire asked and they stopped their attack to watch, so did Psycho, Grappler and Survey.

The Big Daddy was starting to swell like a massive hot-air balloon, sucking in it's children and now closing in it's wings while still in the air. "What's it doing?" Survey asked and Psycho used the scope to look, her eyes widening when she saw the increase of energy. "Get ready everyone!" she said and braced herself as the blast encompassed them.

Meanwhile, in A.P.A's Roof

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT! TEAM ONE IS LOSING! AND TEAM TWO IS GETTING SLAUGHTERED! INCOMPETENT FOOLS!" Kohsas yelled, sending an energy pulse into the sky. After taking a few deep breaths, he looked at Anthony, who was still silent. "Doesn't matter… it'll soon be over, and I'll be laughing while I stomp your butt into the ground." Said Kohsas and laughed.

As he turned around though, Anthony smiled and started moving his left hand up and down, continuing to cut the rope as he had been doing for a while. 'You have no idea what I have planned for you.' Anthony thought.

Chapter 16: The Fight for Oasis Hill/Earth PT 4: The Assault PT 1

"Don't worry Frea, we'll protect you, just stay close." Said Night, Blood patting Frea's shoulder and she shakily breathed in, then continued walking. "You sure this is the fastest way hun?" Blood asked and after a few seconds she saw Frea was either lost in thought or worry, she couldn't tell so she asked Night to stop and turned Frea around… then gave her a hug.

Frea gasped, Night's jaw askew. 'Blood never gave hugs to people she just met?' Night thought but stopped when Frea began to cry quietly and Night's heart broke. 'Poor sweetie, she misses her master so much.' Night thought and walked up. A look from Blood made Night confirm her thoughts and she too gave Frea a hug, stroking her hair while reassuring her.

"He'll be okay, he seems to be able to take care of himself. I promise, he'll be waiting to give you the biggest hug, you'll see!" Night said when suddenly a cracking sound came from their left, making Night and Blood's smiles vanish, and hug Frea tighter. "You think…?" "Yep."

A second later, the trees exploded into pieces as a Gorilla burst through, covered in Ooze and roared, pounding it's chest and staring at the Angels, who ascended into the air and deposited Frea in a tree.

"Stay here, we'll deal with this ape." Said Blood and looked at Night, holding her hand and nodded. Night smiled, then looked at the ape before encompassing in a white glow and becoming her Ultimate Angel Karla, Blood doing the same and transforming into Karla's twin Viviane.

With a smile, the rushed the Ape and began to attack.

Meanwhile on A.P.A's Roof

"BWAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAAH! The Gorilla I changed is my trump card! Those stupid girls are not getting anywhere close, neither will any of your other friends!" said Kohsas, Anthony now cut through the ropes and was keeping them held up, while his legs were transforming and a long-barbed tail poking out of the back of his pants. Although Kohsas couldn't see, he also had horns coming out of his head and his eyes were turning light blue and slitted. "Now how's my little… what in the?"

A few seconds later, silence settled over the building. A low growl and the slitted eye looked through the broken window, followed by a red and blue cross eye and a deeper growl.

Chapter 17: The Fight for Oasis Hill/Earth PT 5: The Arrival of the Dragons

"Almost there, just keep attacking!" said Claire, the group almost arriving at A.P.A headquarters and the group of Blobs lessening. "Miss?" Tianna asked and blocked a sloppy punch and delivered a high jump to squash a blob's face in and looked around. "Is it me, or are there less than there were when we were attacked?"

Tianna was right: since the group got closer, the blobs were lessening and when Tom blew one's head to smithereens, the Blobs backed off, swaying and quietly groaning. They seemed to now disregard the attacks completely, like they were hypnotized.

"Why aren't they attacking?" Metamorphi asked when suddenly the ground next to them exploded and something picked themselves up and tried to stand, when a sudden paw smashed into the ground and breathed out a cloud of smoke.

"Guy's what happened?" Night asked as she, Frea and Blood screamed around the corner and froze at the sight in front of them. Frea got on the comlink and called up the eyes on the Rocky Ravine. "Guy's get down here… you're going want to see this!"

A massive roar echoed around the field: The Dragon standing in front of them, was completely white, standing on four long legs, sharp long claws, hair and horns. The wings were large and the tail was curled on the ground. The Dragon roared again and was about to breath when suddenly the Black Dragon burst from the ground and slammed into the White Dragon, the screaming cries causing everyone to cover their ears.

"WHAT ARE THESE THINGS!?" Frea asked as Psycho, Survey, Grappler, Spitfire and Dragona landed, each holding their hands over their ears. "We saw these things fly out of A.P.A's roof, trade bites then the White and Black one…" she pointed at the mentioned dragon, who had bitten into the black, red and blue dragon and wasn't letting go. "…smashed the black, red and blue dragon. Don't get in their way, you'll get hurt." Said Psycho and a second later the all dove out of the way as the white and black dragon tossed the black, blue and red dragon into the nearby paddock, the White Dragon walking over and used it's tail as a battering ram and slammed it into the other Dragon, causing it to groan and create a crater.

The Other Dragon picked itself up and growled.

Chapter 18: The Fight of the Dragons

The Other Dragon roared and breathed out a plume of black fire, while the White Dragon breathed out a silvery white plume, combing and trying to even each other out. The Other Dragon's facial expression was strained but the White Dragon was calm as… and it showed, as it's flame seemed to be winning.

A few seconds later, the white flame blasted into the Other Dragon but instead of hurting it, it cleared the blast and once in the air, the Other Dragon shot a fire ball at the White Dragon. The White Dragon shielded the ball with it's wing and a second later, the Black Dragon swooped down and started clawing the White Dragon's skin, cutting through the scales and slashing the Dragon's skin.

"AARGH!" The White Dragon yelled, in a female voice and lifted her left front foreleg up, clubbing the Other Dragon in the head and sending him tumbling in the dirt. "Wait a sec… I know that voice… Anthony?!" Frea asked.

As one, everyone froze and looked at the White Dragon, who turned her head to look at the crowd and trained one eye on the group, Frea stepping forward and holding out a hand. "Master… is that really you?" Frea asked again and the White Dragon growled, followed by her placing her scaly head against Frea's hand, a chorus of gasps sounding.

"Anthony!"

"No way, it can't be him.

"What's happened to him?"

The remarks, questions and concerns kept going, as the White Dragon growled in Frea's hand, who was now being hugged by Frea. "What happened to you?" Frea asked and the White Dragon moaned when the Other Dragon roared and pulled itself out of the ground, roaring afterwards. The White Dragon growled and raised it's head, Frea's hands retreating to her sides as her Master lumbered towards the Other Dragon and bit sharply into it's foreleg.

Ignoring it's cries of pain, The White Dragon extended it's wings and ascended to the sky, the others watching down below. "Please master, be safe!" Frea said, her hands clamped together.

In the sky, The White Dragon was ignoring the flecks of black blood hitting her face as The Other Dragon when suddenly, the Other Dragon opened it's maw and let loose a plume of fire, hitting The White Dragon and making her scream, releasing the Other Dragon and getting assaulted by more flame. The Other Dragon continued to let loose the hail of flame until, finally, The White Dragon's eye flashed and she shot forward and reared her clawed paw before roaring loudly, and smacking the Other Dragon hard across the face, making him groan and sent him flying to the ground, The White Dragon floating overhead.

Chapter 19: Jyria Consoles Kohsas/Staying the Night

CRASH

The Other Dragon slammed onto the roof of a nearby building and groaned as the White Dragon landed, folding it's wings and walking towards the Dragon. "How? I'm Kohsas, the Multiverse Conqueror, the strongest deity in all recorded history! How am I getting beaten by a 19 year old boy with powers unheard of?!" Kohsas asked, and the White Dragon breathed out smoke before speaking.

"Young Demon…" Kohsas's eyes widened, staring at the Dragon as he reverted back to normal, smoke disappearing from his body until he was on his hands and knees. "…I'm Jyria, The Oasis Hill Dragon, and listen well to what I'm about to say next." Said Jyria, and after Kohsas nodded, Jyria sat down and folded her legs in front of each other.

"For some time, you have been plotting and exacting revenge on the wrong person. Miss Tomb isn't the one to blame for your condition, neither is the young man… but yourself. Your mindset and hatred was the igniter but The Shadowlands… that place was the kicker to change your physical appearance into that of a hatred filled young man.

You're not a bad person, young Kohsas, just misguided. With professional help, you can return to normal." Said Jyria, hanging her head low. With a sigh Kohsas looked at Jyria with a trace of sadness in his eyes and stood up, Jyria's head following him. "Whatever your decision is Young Kohsas, is entirely up to you. You are capable of change, like all humans. Just open your heart, and you will see…"

Kohsas closed his eyes, feeling the gentle breeze on the rooftop and shuddered, feeling the large paw on his shoulder. Then with a loud roar, and a beat of wings, Jyria was gone.

Kohsas stood silently, not a sound escaping his mouth, not even a breath. After a good solid 20 minutes, he sat down and began to think, long into the night.

A few kilometres away, Frea, Night, Claire and the others were anxiously waiting, the Blobs still weaving in the now gentle breeze. "I hope he's okay?" Frea asked, biting her nails and walking back and forth until she gasped, when she felt Night's arms around her tightly squeeze. "He'll be fine, he'll survive." She said.

Suddenly, Rowena's ear twitched. She jiggled slightly, and listened intently.

_FLAP… FLAP…FLAP…FLAP_

"Guy's, you hear that?" Rowena asked and Freya listened intently, her ear twitching as well, then her eyes spied the large, flying silhouette of Jyria was in the distance. "It's Anthony!" said Rowena and with grins, smiles and chuckles, Jyria landed and tucked in her wings, then twisted her tail to avoid treading on it. "Hello Master, are you alright?"

Frea, and the others, did not expect the voice that came from closed lips.

"Your master is fine mistress Frea, but I'm okay too."

They all jumped, Frea taking a few steps back and breathed heavily. "Relax mistress Frea, everything is okay. Kohsas has been left to ponder on an important question. Now then, is everyone else okay?" said Jyria and everyone else nodded then she nodded as well. "Excellent. Now, tomorrow morning, expect some changes in Oasis Hill. As for me, I'm heading to the cave in Rocky Ravine. Do not enter." Said Jyria, spreading her wings and extending her tail before flying away, the Rocky Ravine in the distance and landed in the cave Spitfire, Dragona, Grappler, Psycho and Survey was camping in front of.

"Who was that?" Bryce asked, Tianna hiding behind her brother. "It was a Dragon, a mythical creature of great magic properties. But how could Anthony transform into a Dragon? His animals include Honey Badger, Snowy White Alpha Wolf, Mau Cat, Cheetah and Brown Wolf. In all that, it doesn't count a Dragon." Said Rowena and looked at Rocky Ravine, hearing soft snores coming from within the cave. "Come on, it's 2 in the morning. Let's hope our rooms our still… well, you know." Said Freya and they started walking away, but turned around when they saw the others start to walk in the opposite direction.

"Wait… where are you all going?" Grappler asked and Night turned to face them. "Oh? Umm…" "Nope, no excuses, you're staying with us tonight. Come on, on we walk…" said Survey and with cocky grins, they started pushing them all into the building, ignoring their cries and with an exaggerated hiss, the doors closed behind them.

In the cave, amidst the quiet snores, Jyria was gone and Anthony was sleeping under one of Jyria's wings, as a blanket. "Keep Oasis Hill safe." Said Jyria's voice, Anthony stirred but licked his lips and pulled the wing tighter to his warming body, smiling before lulling back to deep sleep.

Chapter 20: Returning to Normal/Going back home/ FINAL CHAPTER

The next morning, Anthony woke to the sun poking through the cave entrance, causing him to squint and hold his hand over his head. "My head… it feels like an elephant stomped on it. Pain go away!" he said, standing up and looking at the landscape… he gasped. He rubbed his eyes and his jaw fell to the ground at the sight at the Ooze retreating, leaving green earth behind. "What's going on?" Anthony mused when suddenly, he heard the comlink and ran to where someone had placed his clothes, picked it up and placed it in his ear. "Talk to me, what's happening?"

"Master, get down here! Kohsas is… well… you'll have to see for yourself." Said Frea, and quick as a bolt of lightning, Anthony got changed and using the special lines in his suit to land near the group, who were in PJ's and undergarments as they watched the Ooze ascend to the sky and into Kohsas's hands, who was hovering above and two growing balls of energy on his hands. "Kohsas? What's the meaning of this?!" Anthony yelled, but Kohsas didn't answer and continued to suck up all the Ooze like he was a demon vacuum, even the Ooze in the city and around the globe was now gone.

A few minutes later, all the ooze was now gone, thanks to Frea showing Anthony a tablet with satellite images of a blue planet, and they looked at Kohsas who was crumped up like he was in pain. "All… that energy… is too much for me to bear! I have to convert it and disperse it into the atmosphere." Kohsas grunted, sweat on his forehead and hands on his stomach, his vessels in his forehead straining.

"It… uurgh… it also means I'll be transferring it through myself. Which means, this body will die." Said Kohsas and landed, collapsing to his knees and groaning as the pain was growing with every second. "I'm sorry I caused you pain… It wasn't my fault." Kohsas eyes stared to bleed golden light and his physique changed, his body now changed to a young boy with brown hair and blue eyes. The boy smiled and closed his eyes, as the golden light enveloped him. "…Goodbye."

Then, with a small puff, he was gone.

The golden particles hovered in the sky for a minute… then they started traveling upwards, disappearing into the clouds before they could blink.

"… what just happened?" Tom asked, slipping an arm around Claire and they looked at Anthony. "I think… we just won."

The cheer that rose, made birds fly out of the trees.

"HELL YES!"

"That's how you do it!"

"Goodbye you freak!"

"Good Riddance."

"Anthony, is everything okay?" Frea asked, Anthony's concentration not on the celebrations. "Sorry, I'm focused on Kohsas change of heart." He said as he started walking. "I'm gonna clear my head. Let me know when you're ready to go home." Anthony waved a small wave and walked away.

A few minutes later, Anthony was walking with his hands buried deep in his hoodie pocket's along the Grassy Woodland, brain deep in thought. Why did Kohsas absorb the Ooze and then disappear? It didn't make sense. Suddenly, Anthony's lips started moving and Creatures voice spoke out.

"**You're thoughts are hurting my head? Is everything alright?**" Creature asked and Anthony sighed, jumping high into a tree and collapsing against a branch, removing the hood of his jacket. "I just… can't stop thinking about Kohsas's change of mind. What did I do last night?" Anthony asked and a second later he jumped as a cloud of smoke appeared from his left shoulder and the face of a Dragon appeared in the cloud, a smooth voice coming from out the cloud. "Hello Mister Anthony, it is an honour. My name's Jyria." Said Jyria, Anthony tried to get back his breath.

"What… what the… what in the world?" Anthony asked, now holding his chest. "I'm sorry if I scared you, but I felt it was time I made myself known to you." Said Jyria and the cloud moved up and down. "Do you remember anything from last night?" Jyria suddenly asked and Anthony looked at the cloud, the Dragon blinking it's light blue eyes. "All I remember, is Kohsas keeping me secure in a chair. Then… nothing!" Anthony said, holding his head.

"I thought as such… I helped you that night. I awoke for the first time in over 3 million years and fought that Black Dragon last night." Said Jyria and Anthony gaped. "I had a vision in my head last night, I was flying… that was you?" Anthony said when suddenly, he heard a voice from down below. "Anthony, Night sent me. The portal's ready and it needs universal co-ordinates. They need your help." Said Psycho and a grunt from the trees made her nod and run back to the others. As he stood up, the cloud followed him. "I'm always ready to help." Said Jyria and disappeared as Anthony somersaulted onto the ground, landed on all fours and ran towards the barrier, vaulting over the glass and running towards the now abandoned Kohsas Castle.

Several Hours Later.

"Right, now keep those two power coils oiled up and ready, the electric currents will start to shift. You must keep them in the middle, understand?" said Anthony, keys clacking on the small monitor with complex numbers and data streams, the portal was inactive at the moment but would soon be active.

It was time to send the other teams home, as Earth wasn't their home. It wasn't until Frea told Anthony, that Kohsas's portal could be re-programmed to send others back to their plane of Earths.

"Okay, inputting the co-ordinates. Changer, Psycho, keep the power flowing. Okay, ready everyone else?" They all nodded. "Then in 3…2…1.."

THUNK

vvvrrrroooOOOOMMMMMM

With a whir, and a flash of light, the portal activated and suddenly the current started to move. "PSYCHO, CHANGER, KEEP THE POWER IN THE CENTRE!" Anthony yelled. Psycho and Changer grabbed the cogs and started turning, the current making it's way to the centre and staying there, albeit jolting.

"Okay, Arca-Nine and Team Paranormal, you guys be first." Said Anthony and they nodded. One by one, they ran toward the portal and disappeared, with a noise like a laser pistol reloading. "Okay, changing co-ordinates; Angel, you are next." Said Anthony, the clacking key and thunk of the switch causing the portal to switch off and on, the colour changed to sapphire blue.

"It's been lovely to meet you all." said Angel and the wolves whined, before following Angel into the portal, then the colour changed to Orange. "Ava, this is your stop." Said Anthony and Ava gave him a hug, the others saluting her as she jumped in.

"Now, for the last group. Inputting Nearth's co-ordinates and…" the portal flicked into that of a red colour and Anthony stood back. "Your home awaits." He said.

"Thank you Anthony for everything." Said Blood and flew into the portal, the noise going off again. After her, they all said goodbyes:

"Nice seeing you again."

"Be safe."

"Don't get into trouble."

These were some of the goodbyes and finally, after Changer entered the portal and Survey grabbed the handle, Night walked up and gave Anthony a hug. "If ever you need help, just call me. I'll keep the Interdimensional Gates open, if you want to come for a visit." She said and Anthony smiled. Then with a wave to everyone else, she entered the portal and vanished. Anthony switched off the portal, and Survey and Psycho dropped the coils. "Is that all of them?" Freya asked and Anthony nodded. "The scan shows no-one else in the area, we're the only ones here." Said Anthony but just then, from behind them…

BOOOOM

"What on earth was that?" Grappler asked and they all turned to see Kohsas's Castle explode into the same golden sparks and ascend up, along with mini fireworks. "Thank god it's over." Anthony said, linking an arm around Rowena, who was smiling and the two of them exchanged a kiss and leaned on their shoulders. As the sun set, the golden sparks fizzed away, and the moon started to rise, the setting for a beautiful night.

Epilogue: A Few Weeks Later.

In the weeks that Kohsas had sacrificed himself, it turned out others weren't so lenient on the idea: a follower group started causing trouble and attacking in his name. A.P.A had enough on their plate, what with the repairs of Oasis Hill going slowly and the Hunter's attacks growing every day. This… was not in the schedule.

"Anthony, this is Sayori. Are you in position?" said Sayori, using a pair of new binoculars to look at 3 SUV's parked outside a department store, the windows smashed open and two people in robes and demonic masks standing guard with black weapons. "Yeah, those New Order people really grind my gears: attacking the humans, terrorizing countries and spreading the remaining Ooze to ascertain properties all over the city." Said Anthony, pretending to read a newspaper and looking over the rim. "They're coming out!" he said suddenly, folding the paper and standing up as the New Order got in the SUV's and drove away. "Anthony, Now!"

With a grunt, Anthony broke into a sprint and used the surrounding lampposts to get further down the road. "It's not working, might use the wires." Anthony said, opening the hidden compartments and firing two grapple wires at two houses, launching into the air and back-flipping twice before landing on one of the SUV's lightly. "Now we play the waiting game." Anthony said and flattened himself as to hide.

A few minutes later, the SUV's finally stopped outside a black building that was dripping with the Ooze, creating puddles. "Nice haul gentlemen, we did well tonight." Said one of the followers. "HAHA, yep! Did you see that human's face when we said we'd kill him if we didn't comply! He must've crapped his pants!" "He did, I could smell it." Said another guy and opened the back door, seeing one of the boxes twitch.

"Wait, what tha…?"

WHACK!

The thug groaned as he was punched straight on the nose, the figure responsible riding on his stomach and pushing off the goon, kicking two others in the forehead and landing, his visor retreating into the mask and showing yellow slitted eyes

"Goons outside taken care of, now for inside." Said Anthony, jumping to the roof and entering through the skylight.

Inside, the smell of alcohol was strong and the men were laughing and watching two humans with chain's fight. "Who'd you say wouldn't win again?" asked a gruffly man, an eye patch covering his left eye and a scar on his eyebrow. "The one on the right." Said another, wearing a biker jacket with no undershirt, showing his Trident tattoo. The gruff man took a swig of his drink, then stopped after hearing a clink. "What was that?" he asked, looking at the ceiling and a second later his eyes widened as he saw the figure perched like a cat on the rafters.

"The Creature!"

Guns clicked and aimed, as Anthony flipped off the rafter, landing on a table and hiding behind it just as they opened fire, ripping the table to shreds. One of the thugs moved forward to investigate but stopped as Anthony darted forward, disarmed the man and grabbed him by the shirt collar, lifted him up and slammed his head into the wood, knocking him out. The others gasped, then scowled and opened fire again.

Anthony was like an annoying insect, darting between men to men and causing them to be hit by the crossfire of the other goons. One by one, they all fell like bowling pins until the barmen remained, cocking the 12 gauge and pointing at Anthony. "Get out you feral beast!"

BANG

BANG

Anthony dodged the bullets by darting underneath the bar and used the second of surprise to vault on the bar, kick the gun out of the barmen's hand and grab him by the hair. With a growl, he slammed the barmen's head against the bench, smashing glasses and wincing. "You know who I am!?" Anthony growled and when he didn't get a reply, he grabbed the barmen's and smashed it harder on the bench, causing it crack. "DO YOU!"

"YES!"  
"Good, now take this message, if you can remember it!"

He picked up the barmen's head again, blood dripping from cuts on his forehead and whispered in his ear. "Never… Hurt... Humans… Again!" then with an angry yell, he smashed the head through the bench, and left him lying in a pile of wood and broken glass.

As Anthony walked out, he saw the Ooze vanish and replace with the brown brick building it was before. "One more hideout reinstated…" Anthony removed his mask and opened a map, showing numerous buildings with a dripping Skull and Crossbones with horns. "…and hundreds left to go."

He deactivated the map, lept back up the roof and looked out at the city in the distance, putting back his mask on and smiling. "This isn't over yet." He said, then with a running jump he somersaulted off the building and his grappling hooks into nearby buildings, whooping with delight.

THE END!


End file.
